The Most Depressing Day of the Year?
by x-BeautifullyTragic-x
Summary: Sharpay used to hate Valentines Day. A Troypay Valentines Pressie
1. Emerald eyes

The Most Depressing Day Of The Year?

_Disclaimer- I don't own HSM or Wicked blablablahblahablah :( Special fic for Valentines 08_

* * *

Sharpay woke up and yawned as she slid off of her bed. She pushed the button that opened the curtains, letting the sunlight shine in to her room. As she looked out of the window, she remembered. Today was February 14th. The day of St.Valentine. The day of love. And for those girls who didn't have a boyfriend, what can be the most depressing day of the year.

It wasn't as if Sharpay couldn't _get_ a boyfriend, getting them wasn't the problem. It was keeping them that stumped her. It didn't matter what guy she went out with, they all just do the same thing. Date her, use her, then clear off. Move away. One even moved out of the country. Apparently, she was 'too high maintenance'. Even Zeke, who was once head-over-heels in love with her, was forced to end things with her.

Every year would be the same, she would sit in her room with Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and a big tub of ice cream, and they would all grovel over their previous relationships. One year they even did a tribute to _Friends_ and held a ceremony where they threw all old memories, photos and items from their old boyfriends into a fire.

But this year was different. Taylor was going steady with Chad, Kelsi had Jason, even Ryan had Gabriella. So Sharpay was left on her own to mourn for her love life. She could have easily got a date for Valentines Day, but she knew it would end in tears, and besides- she was kind of holding out for someone else. Someone she'd liked (_like_ liked) for a long time. Troy Bolton.

But somebody like Troy Bolton would never date someone like her. He liked girls that were sweet and quiet and acted like butter wouldn't melt when they were around him. That's why he dated Gabriella. And then he even got bored of her, because he liked someone else... and that girl is a lucky bitch. He's probably out with her right now. Holding her hand, caressing her cheeks, playing with her hair. It made Sharpay sick to even think of Troy with a girl that wasn't herself.

Sharpay wasn't even going to bother checking the mail this morning. It just adds to the depression of Valentines Day when you search the mail to see if there's anything for you. The disappointment when you find there is nothing there is unbearable for Sharpay. So, she'd decided. She was going to call for her PF, Alicia (PF standing for paid friend) and they would sit in her room eating ice cream and cookies all day.

Just as Sharpay was getting her cell phone out, Ryan called for her.

" Shar, there's mail for you... could be a Valentines Card!"

"I'm not leaving my room on the most depressing day of the year! It's probably some crap from school anyway." replied Sharpay, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Fine, I'll bring it up." Ryan said.

Sharpay could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. Ryan opened her door and gently threw a small white envelope to her. He closed the door behind him and went back to the kitchen. Sharpay just sat there in the corner with the envelope.

"There's never mail for me on Valentines Day" she thought to herself. "Maybe I should open it"

She gingerly ripped apart the envelope, slowly revealing what was inside. A letter. She read it out loud.

_"Dear Miss S.A. Evans,_

_I understand you were involved in a protest last week against the new system at school called Vertical Tutoring."_

She stopped reading.

"This isn't a Valentines Card!" she shouted, as she opened her window and chucked it out in anger. It flew out into the air, flying half way across the street in the strong spring breeze.

* * *

Troy Bolton said goodbye to his mom then shut the door of his house. He was going to the place across the street to get a Valentines card and present for his beloved. As he walked into the store, he saw straight away what card to get. It was a heart shaped card with a little witch in the middle just like the one from the Musical- Wicked, that she obsesses about. Inside it had a little poem or something- he figured it must be words from the song. He quickly picked up the card and went to the cash register. The cashier gave him his change.

"Your girlfriend a fan of Wicked?" asked the cashier.

"Err, well..." he looks at her name badge "_Amie,_ she's not really my girlfriend... yet."

"Ah, hope it goes well." Amie said, giving him a smile, showing off her braces.

"Can I write it in here?" Troy asked.

"Sure" Amie replied, handing him a pen. "So, when are you gonna give it to her?"

"You know, I'm not even sure _if _I'm gonna give it to her. I know she doesn't like me. Not even as a friend. But its worth a try... and I'm pretty sure she likes Wicked. Well, with her and musicals you can't really go wrong."

"Bit of a Broadway fanatic, eh?"

"Yeah. She loves musicals. And she's great in them too. She sings like an angel and when she dances-" Troy was interrupted.

"Sounds like you really like this girl." Amie said, her emerald eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, I do. So much I could- You know what, you don't need to hear my life story." Troy said, leaving the shop."

"Good luck!" Amie called after him.

"Thanks. See you around" Troy said, closing the door.

"He was cute." Amie thought to herself. "Whoever this girl is she'd be a complete idiot to reject him!"

Troy had already decided that he was not going to give this card to her. Only if there was some sort of sign that they were completely meant to be. He walked past her house, trying not to look at it. Then something hit him on the head then fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" he said out loud, picking it up just before it blew away. It was a letter. He decided he was going to be nosy and read it.

_"Dear Miss S.A. Evans," _Wait, this letter was Sharpay's?

_"I understand you were involved in a protest last week against the new system at school called Vertical Tutoring. This was an extremely serious matter and all students involved in the protest will be punished. Not only were the students in the protest being abusive to teachers (which is breaking a school rule) You played truant for approximately __**18**__ minutes, as you were marked that amount late for your English lesson. Your parents have been contacted. I hope you understand how serious this is and what you have done to the reputation of the school. After such an outburst, Vertical Tutoring will now definitely take place._

_Principal Matsui"_

It was typical of Sharpay to risk her education to stand up for what she believed in. Troy was at the protest too, but left at the end of free period, so technically he wasn't playing truant. Troy thought that he better return the letter to Sharpay. That was the sign. Maybe they are meant to be.

Troy crossed the road, looking both ways first. (He was about to confront the girl he loved, now was not the time to get hit by a car) He nervously stepped down the stone path, each small crunch his foot made against the stone seeming to bellow like he was Bigfoot. When he got half way down the path, he came to a great black gate with a button that you're supposed to press and speak into. He pressed it.

"Who is it?" a hoarse male voice came out of the speakers.

"Uhm, Troy Bolton"

"Why are you here?"

"I have something for Sharpay Evans"

The gates opened up and Troy continued his long walk to the front door.

He rang the door bell and waited a while until it opened, making him jump. He saw Ryan, smiling at him.

"Hi Troy, wanna come in?" Ryan said.

"Yeah. Is Sharpay in?" Troy said, worried she already had plans for Valentines Day. As he stepped in side a butler came up to Troy and took his jacket.

"Sharpay's in her room, I'll just go and get her."

* * *

Sharpay stood and watched the letter blow away for a while, then she turned around and got back to phoning Alicia. She wasn't answering. On the 3rd try, after waiting ages, Sharpay finally got through. Just as Alicia's voice got talking, there was a knock on the door.

"Shar, you have a visitor, he's got something for you!"

"Ry, can't you see I'm on the phone. Tell them to come back later"

"But don't you want to know who it is?"

"I don't care. I'm not in the mood right now Ry just tell whoever it is to go away." she said, gesturing for Ryan to clear off. "Sorry, Alice my dumb brother won't shut up" she lay back on her bed. "You're right someone should put him in a straight jacket! Anyway, I need to you to come over today." Sharpay sat up straight "What do you mean you can't?" she sighed in a dramatic fashion "Well cancel your trip to Paris! I bet you're paying for it with the money my family payed you. You are my Payed Friend, and it is in your job description to work when ever you are needed!" she stood up, really annoyed now "What do you mean Ryan said you could have the day off? Ugh!" she hung up her cell phone. And took a deep breath ready to shout.

* * *

"RYYYYAAAAAN!"

"Oh, sorry Troy- that'll be my sister calling. I have to go."

"Can you give this to her for me please?" Troy asked.

"Okay" Ryan replied, running upstairs to see to his screaming sister.

He opened the door and saw a mess of blond hair curled up on the bed.

"Ryan, you let Alicia take the day off. It's Valentines Day. I don't want to be alone in my room all day" she said, in tears.

"Maybe Shar, if you'd have let me tell you who was at the door, and why they were there, then you wouldn't be." Ryan replied, stroking her hair.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked, eyes wide.

"Troy Bolton was at the door, he had a Valentines Card for you, and another letter that you must have dropped."

"TROY BOLTON WAS AT THE DOOR? And you let me talk to ALICIA?" Sharpay yelled, making Ryan jump. Sharpay got up to go and get Troy, Ryan stopped her.

"He's gone now, Shar. But he left the card with me." Ryan said gently as he got the card out of his pocket and handed it to Sharpay. She looked at the emerald green envelope and memorized every detail, of the writing on it. In Troy's neatest handwriting it said 'To Shar' with a little x underneath it. She opened it up carefully and read the card. It was heart shaped and had a picture of Kerry Ellis who plays Elphaba in the West End version of 'Wicked' on the front. Inside the card it said:

_ To Sharpay_

_**Hands touch, eyes meet, **_

_**Sudden silence, sudden heat,**_

_**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl,**_

_**I could be your guy,**_

**_Will you be my girl?_**

_I think I'm falling in love with you. I know _

_it's silly but- it's true. Sorry if I ruined _

_your Valentines Day._

_Love Troy_

_xx_

"Ryan..." said Sharpay in that tone of voice that means you want something.

"Yes..." Ryan replied,.

"Tell mother I won't need any ice cream today."

* * *

Please review!!!! xxx


	2. I'm not that girl

Chapter 2- I'm not that girl

* * *

Troy walked down the road, once again avoiding looking at Sharpay's house. Who was he kidding? She doesn't like him back. If she did, she wouldn't have got Ryan to tell him to go away. He's just humiliated himself by giving her that stupid card. He knew exactly where he was going, to the store where he had got the card from, but he didn't quite know why.

He opened the door, hearing the chimes jingle, then walked briskly toward the cash register, where Amie was standing, looking bewildered. He leaned forward and plunged her into a kiss, then pulled back. She was still standing there, shell shocked. Not quite taking in what this cute, but weird guy had just done to her.

Troy didn't know why he just did that. But it felt good. It felt as if he was cheating on Sharpay even though they weren't dating, it felt like he could hurt her like she hurt him. He kissed her again and she ran into the back room, a bit creeped out. Troy turned around, still wondering what the hell made him kiss the poor cashier, to see a small blond figure standing in the doorway, her mouth in an O shape.

"Sharpay!" Troy cried out, shocked to see her, as she ran off. Troy didn't even bother to run after her, now he'd definitely lost his chance. She must think he's such a creep, giving her a Valentine's card declaring his love for her then running off to kiss another girl.

* * *

Sharpay silently walked round the back of the store, put her jacket on the top of a bin, then sat on it hoping that the germs wouldn't spread. The only reason she was there was because its a place where she can be on her own. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she heard music coming from inside of the shop.

_Hands touch, eyes meet,_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat,_

_Hearts leap, in a giddy whirl,_

_He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl._

It was the song from Wicked, the song that the one in her card from Troy was based on.

_Don't dream, too far,_

_Don't lose sight of, who you are,_

_Don't remember that rush of joy,_

_He could be that boy, I'm not that girl._

Sharpay reached inside her purse for a tissue. If this moment wasn't emotional enough, they had to play a sad song in the back ground. Typical. Wow, her life really is like a musical.

_Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been,_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel when reality sets back in._

Sharpay thought to herself, 'this song fits me right now'.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb,_

_She who's winsome, she wins him,_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl,_

_That's the girl he chose, and heaven knows,_

_I'm not that girl._

She smiled, her favorite verse is coming.

_Don't wish, don't start,_

_Wishing only wounds the heart,_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl,_

_There's a girl I know,_

_He loves her so._

_I'm not that girl._

Sharpay got up, picked up her jacket, brushed it off, and quickly threw her tissue in the bin. That's the last time she ever goes out on Valentines Day. If only she'd taken Ryan's advice and not ran after Troy, then this would never have happened. Well, it would have happened, but she wouldn't have known about it. There are just some things that are best kept secret though.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Ugh! I'm so stupid. I should have just gone straight home. Why the hell did I kiss Amie? Amie the cashier who's name I didn't even know until this morning. Amie who can't be much older than 16! I don't even know the flipping girl. Why did I KISS her? I don't even like her (_like_ like her). Sharpay had gone after me! If I hadn't have assumed she didn't like me when I had no reason to think that then I would have never have kissed Amie, Sharpay wouldn't have seen me and we'd be together right now. But no. It's a typical Troy Bolton Valentines Day. And now look- its raining. Why does the weather always change to match my mood?

Just then, a car sped past Troy, sending a huge splash of muddy, dirty rain water all over his white shirt and new pants.

"Crap dude! What the hell? Watch out for the people on the sidewalk!" he shouted after the car.

The splash of cold water had given him some kind of sudden realization of great truth. He thought maybe he should go and apologize to Amie. It was way unfair to kiss her like that, then leave her. She's probably totally creeped out, she was only young. Then after, he could apologize to Sharpay... tell her that it was all a dare. Yes, Chad dared him to do it. No. It's best to tell the truth. He doesn't want to tie her up into his current web of lies.

He made his way back across the road, carelessly running across it. Without looking both ways. Not surprisingly...

There was a screech of brakes.

A manly scream.

His scream.

Then silence.

Then darkness.

* * *

**Back at the Bolton residence**

"Is Troy back yet? His dinners ready" said Mrs Bolton (Lucy Bolton) to her husband, Jack Bolton.

"I haven't seen him." replied Jack, playing virtual basketball on his daughter Ella's (Troy's half sister's) Nintendo Wii. "Ella have you seen Troy lately?"

"He went out to get a Valentines card for his little girlfriend." 19 year old Ella said, smirking.

"Girlfriend?" asked Lucy Bolton, interested. "Is he back with Gabriella? She's such a lovely girl."

"No. I heard him mention this name... quite exotic. Err- Sharla, Shyla, Payten, Payshar...?"

"It's not Sharpay Evans is it?" asked Jack. He didn't like Sharpay.

"Yes! Sharpay! That's the name."

Mr and Mrs Bolton looked at each other in disgust.

Just then, the phone rang. Ella picked it up.

"Hello?... Yes this is Troy Bolton's house... No, I'm his half sister... Okay, I'll hand you over. Mom, its the hospital. They want to talk to you, it's about Troy."

* * *

The next chapter is gonna be a little weird/creepy. There are kinda different ways you can think of it, a dream, Troy's death, or a mix of the two...? I haven't decided which one yet. Should I kill off Troy? If I do it would add to the drama, and this is a drama story... What do ye think I should do?  



	3. Dancing Through Life

I woke up. I was in a small room. My eyes began to focus, and I noticed like- 12 heads all looking down at me.

"Do something! Help him doctor!" he saw his mother shout.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing more I can do." the doctor said, putting her cold hands on my chest.

"You can't just give up on him!" my sister shouted. "He's still alive isn't he?"

"Hardly." replied the doctor. Suddenly she got out the electric shockifying things, and shocked me! It hurt like crap!

I heard a high pitched beeping noise and I realised it was my monitor. Am I dead?

"We've lost him." I heard the doctor say.

I take that as a yes.

I saw it all.

My mother in tears, Ella in tears, even my dad was crying. But this is stupid. I'm not dead. If I was dead, I wouldn't be thinking. And I'm definately thinking. I tried telling them I was okay, but they ignored me, as if they couldn't hear me. My family left. Then the doctors like- took off all my clothes. The nerve of it. I'm NOT dead. I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen.

Then Sharpay walked in, and I tried to cover myself up but I couldn't move. There she was, just staring at my naked body! Not the way I first wanted her to see me undressed. She put a towel over me. A pink one I noticed, it had S.E for Sharpay Evans sown into he corner. She came up to me, and kissed me softly on the cheek. Her face was tearstained, she was going through agony. I tried to point out the fact that I was still alive, I shouted it out, but she couldn't hear me. No one could hear me.

Then she sat down right next to me, she had a guitar with her. Who knew she could play guitar. Then she started singing.

_**The trouble with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lessons,**_

_**Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know,**_

_**They want to become less callow, less shallow,**_

_**But I say why invite stress in? Stop studying strife,**_

_**And learn to live, the unexamined life.**_

_**Dancing through life, skimming the surface,**_

_**Gliding where turf is smooth,**_

_**Lifes more painless, for the brainless,**_

_**Why think to hard, when it's so soothing,**_

_**Dancing through life, no need to tough it,**_

_**When you can sluff it off as I do,**_

_**Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters,**_

_**It's just life, so keep dancing through.**_

This is when I started having the creepy flashbacks. And I mean- creepy. Me being a baby and stuff, riding my first bike, touching snow for the first time, getting my first puppy. Everything. My first kiss with Gabriella, my first kiss ever.

_**Dancing through life, swaying and sweeping,**_

_**And always keeping cool,**_

_**Life is froughtless, when you're thoughtless,**_

_**Those who don't try, never look foolish,**_

_**Dancing through life, mindless and careless,**_

_**Make sure you wear less trouble in rife,**_

_**Woes are fleeting blows are glancing,**_

_**When you're dancing through life!**_

_**Let's go down to the Oz-dust ballroom,**_

_**We'll meet there later tonight,**_

_**We can dance 'til it's light,**_

_**Find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl,**_

_**Right on down to the Oz-dust ballroom,**_

_**Come on follow me,**_

_**You'll be happy to be there...**_

_**Dancing through life down at the Oz-dust,**_

_**If only because dust is what we come to,**_

_**Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters,**_

_**It's just life, so keep dancing through.**_

Then I got all the memories of the slow way I fell for Sharpay, every little thing that triggered it off.

_**Now that we've met one another,**_

_**It's clear we deserve each other,**_

_**You're perfect, I'm perfect,**_

_**So we're perfect together,**_

_**Born to be forever,**_

_**Dancing through life**_

And then my prom at middle school.

My summer at Lava springs last year...

_**It's really- er - sharp, don't you think?**_

_**You know black, it's this year's pink!**_

_**You deserve each other, this hat and you-**_

_**You're both so- smart!**_

_**You deserve each other so here, out of the goodness of my heart.**_

_**Because you are so beautiful,**_

_**Oh Boq, I think you're wonderful,**_

_**And we deserve each other, don't you see this is our chance,**_

_**And we deserve each other, don't we Boq?**_

_**You know what, let's dance.**_

_**What?**_

_**Let's dance!**_

Then I realised, my whole life is flashing before my eyes! Am I dead, or dying? Well whatever one, it's really not that bad!

_**Dancing through life down at the Oz-dust,**_

_**If only because dust is what we come to,**_

_**And a strange thing, your life might end up changing,**_

_**While your dancing, through.**_

Sharpay put her guitar down and walked over to me. She whispered in my ear.

"I'll miss you Troy. I'm sorry."

And then the room flickered, and I woke up. I was in a small room. My eyes began to focus, and I noticed like- 12 heads all looking down at me.


End file.
